


My Angel, You'll Never Be Alone

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Dean, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: “I just want to be alone right now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel, You'll Never Be Alone

“I just want to be alone right now.” 

“Cas, please, just talk to me, man.” Dean sighs, resting his head on the door to Cas’s room, well, his old room ever him and Dean have been together, “You’re worrying me, I just want to help you out.”

“Dean, please go away,” comes Cas’s voice, soft and tired, “I don’t want to talk.”

Dean worries his lip with his teeth, his mind searching for something he did wrong over the past week Cas has been feeling down. It started with Dean waking up in the morning to Cas locking himself in the bathroom for over an hour, then escalated to Cas not wanting to sleep with Dean or even be touched by him. Sam didn’t know what was wrong and so Dean was out of options. He just wanted his angel back. 

Pulling out the spare set of keys, he unlocked the door and hesitantly stuck his head in, seeing Cas sitting in the middle of the bed, the blankets pulled around him. It broke Dean’s heart to see him like this, red rimmed eyes from crying and a sullen frown on his beautiful face. 

“Cas?” Dean says quietly, and sees the frightened look on his angel’s face, “Hey, come on, Cas, it’s just me, please?”  
“Dean, I don’t want you to see me like this.” Cas says, voice low and tired. 

Dean frowns and walks up to the bed, knee-walking up, and positioning himself in front of Cas, “I’ve seen you look a lot worse, man, just let me help you.”

Cas sighs and Dean knows he’s broken through to him, “You can’t…you can’t laugh at me or be grossed out or-”

Dean kisses him softly and Cas instantly relaxes, “I won’t, promise.”

With one more glance into Dean’s eyes, Cas lowers the blanket and reaches out to touch Dean’s forehead. 

Dean’s seen Cas’s wings before, the beautiful black silken feathers that spanned out almost six feet, but now, they look almost wilted and matted, “Cas?” Dean says, tentatively reaching out to stroke them. 

Cas shivers at the contact and whimpers a bit as a few feathers fall out, “I’m…I’m molting and I didn’t-I didn’t want you to see…They’re ugly and-”

“Cas,” Dean says softly, cupping the angels face, “You’re always going to be beautiful to me, okay? You don’t have to hide this.” he says, and Cas leans into his touch, “Can I help you?”

Cas swallows with a click and looks hesitant in his answer, “It…it helps if you…” he pushes back onto the hand Dean has resting above one of his wings, and shivers when a few feathers fall off. 

Dean gets the idea and brushes his fingers through the wings, marveling in the way the black feathers fall onto the bed. Cas makes mewling sounds that cause Dean to smile, already seeing how much this is helping the angel. Dean has Cas lay on his back, and Dean goes to work, threading his fingers through out while also massaging Cas’s back every once and a while. He stops when the wings are looking better and when Cas is fully relaxed on the bed, then leans down to kiss the base of his neck. 

Cas moans and cants his hips down towards the bed, making Dean hum and repeat the action, “Dean.” Cas moans, turning his face towards Dean, “D-don’t. I’m very sensitive after-”

His sentence is cut off with a lewd moan when Dean rolls his hips against Cas’s ass, “What was that, angel?” Dean purrs in his ear, “You’re sensitive?”

“D-Dean,” Cas whimpers, grinding his hips up against Dean’s hard cock, “Fuck me, oh fuck me, please.”

“Anything you want, angel,” Dean whispers, nipping Cas’s ear and making him cry out as Dean tugs down his sweat pants and spreads his cheeks. Dean stretches Cas out with his tongue and three fingers, slicking his cock up before he pushes inside with a groan. “Fuck, Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas whimpers, and Dean laces their fingers together as he rocks into him, “Please, oh, please, tell me.” 

Dean’s panting against Cas’s neck, his cock throbbing inside of Cas’s hot hole, “Fuck, you’re mine, Cas,” Dean grunts, feeling Cas tighten around him, “My angel, mine.”

Cas comes with a cry against the sheets, and Dean can’t hold on any longer, coming embarrassingly quick inside of Cas and burying his face into his neck. The next thing they hear is Sam banging on the door, telling them to be quiet, and Cas’s small laughter being swallowed up by Dean’s lips. 

“Thank you,” Cas whispers, now curled up against Dean’s chest, “I’m sorry I was avoiding you and I’m sorry you had to take care of me like that.”

Dean kisses Cas’s head and pulls him closer, “S’okay Cas,” he whispers, “You’re my angel to take care of.”


End file.
